1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of distribution of updated database information to individual users or subscribers upon user request. More particularly, the invention provides a self-contained automatic interface unit for connecting an information receiver to an information and retrieval system on a predetermined schedule to obtain a predetermined set of information selected by the user. The interface unit is reprogrammable to allow alteration of the selected times and desired information and provides control capability for interfacing an information and retrieval system and information receiver, both of which require call in connection. The invention additionally provides a computer monitored radio receiver for identifying data selections offered by broadcasts received and forwarding such identification to the interface unit as desired information to be obtained from the information and retrieval system.
2. Prior Art
Delivery of current database information to individual requestors or subscribers has become a growing industry, particularly, in the field of financial information, stock quotations, commodities quotations and other rapidly changing data. The updated data are provided to users through numerous formats and equipment structures.
Electronic mail systems allow direct communication between personal computers for transfer of information between users, and voice messaging systems allow unattended call-in by interested subscribers to receive audible updates of various information.
Certain information systems allow a subscriber to dial in to an "E-mail" system, select information which is desired using the key pad of the telephone and transfer the call to a FAX machine to receive the data in hard copy format. These systems require direct user interaction to initiate the call, select the information desired and accomplish the transfer of the call to the FAX machine for transfer.
In commercial use, systems are offered wherein the user dials in to the information service, uses extension numbers or menu selections, provided verbally by the service, to select the desired information and then receives the information verbally from the system. An issue which arises with this type of information transfer is cost effective billing for the service by the provider. In some instances, advertisements are interspersed in the data to provide indirect income for the supplier, while the user is only directly charged for the local telephone call.
Alternate systems employ a "900 number" providing direct payment to the service provider for the service through telephone billings. These systems are simple in operation, however, the user must remain on the telephone to receive the information verbally, thereby preventing implementation of an unattended data recovery system.
Conventional telephone FAX services are available for subscribers paying a monthly fee. This service typically requires the user to presubscribe and to predesignate data selections. The equipment of the service provider then dials out to each subscriber's FAX machine transmitting data corresponding to the designated data selections at an interval determined by the service. Subscription fees for these services are relatively expensive and the service provider incurs substantial telephone charges which must be amortized in the subscription costs. This system provides unattended operation and employs current facsimile equipment. Designation of new data selections requires extensive administrative changes by both the subscriber and the service, and frequency of data distribution is often not customized to the subscriber or, if customized, requires the previously described administrative steps for altering the frequency of delivery.
Standard computer database services are offered by numerous companies wherein users presubscribe for a monthly fee to allow access to the database and, in addition, in some services, pay an on-line charge based on time spent in accessing the service. Typically, these systems require a personal computer and are not amenable to unattended operation since the systems are directly interactive with the user for choices of data desired, storage and/or printing of the selected data, and general log-on/log-off procedures. Telephone charges are borne by the user in these system implementations.
Standard telephone E-mail systems are provided by major telephone companies allowing computer users to communicate with other users by data storage in preassigned E-mail boxes. This data can then be accessed by third parties with a special key code or may be automatically broadcast to several designated mail boxes. Generally, a monthly fee is required as well as a transaction fee from the subscriber to the service. These systems require a computer interface and do not interact directly with FAX machines. Operation of these systems, from the user standpoint, is not easily automated for unattended operation.
Alternate services in the E-mail systems allow users to call in for FAXES which have been stored in their E-mail box for transmission to a FAX machine. This system requires user interaction to establish the transfer and does not allow any selection of various information to be received.
FAX information systems for mail order catalogs and other information services have been established to provide additional product data or information to a potential buyer. The catalog includes an "800 number" and limited product information. Contained within each product advertisement is an extension number for additional information by facsimile. The reader is instructed to call the 800 number, enter his FAX number, along with the extension number and hang-up. The catalog company then dials the reader's FAX machine and FAXES the requested information. This system is expensive and cumbersome requiring two telephone calls per request and requires that the service provider carry the cost of at least one of the telephone calls or both calls if an 800 number is used. This information system is not amenable to unattended operation and is not easily adaptable to timed distribution of updated information.
The final prior-art system presently available incorporates a radio broadcast system for updating information. The interface unit requires an RF receiver and substantial random access memory, or other storage capability, to receive the broadcast updates. Advantages of the system are that the variable cost per message delivery to the information provider is essentially zero. Further, the system can be operated by the information receiver in an unattended mode, however, selection of information requested in not possible. The entire RF broadcast is received as transmitted. Consequently, selection must be accomplished from the data stored at the user interface leading to the large memory/storage requirements.
In addition to printed data provided through distribution systems such as those disclosed above, supplemental information is often available for television or radio broadcast programming. This information may be as simple as the name and title of the song or program being played or may constitute reprints, expansions or bibliographies of associated information or advertising information. No satisfactory system is presently available for automated retrieval of such information.
The present invention alleviates the shortcomings of the prior-art devices by providing a system which will operate unattended and may be used with currently available facsimile equipment.